


forever.

by narcissisticmf



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, F/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticmf/pseuds/narcissisticmf
Summary: ariana grande is cleopatra. her father is the pharaoh and arranges a marriage for her, but harry is a young servant who attempts to steal his daughter from the throne and desires to escape with her...
Relationships: Ariana Grande/Harry Styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	forever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pridecurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridecurls/gifts).



> this is a piece in dedication to my babygirl. i hope you enjoy, citlally. i love you so much. you have opened my eyes to a new way of writing and i love everything you have ever done for me. enjoy, baby. i love you so much.

Her eyelids parted so that her irises could visualize the burning light from the sun of which shined immensely through kingdom’s windows. The sun’s ray’s cascaded onto a plant that was just beside the window, causing it to sizzle beneath the heat. Ariana — the dame’s name had been — got up from beneath her sheets to make her way towards the poor little plant. She moved it aside, so that the sun wouldn’t beat as hard on it. 

Down below her were the kingdom’s servants. They’d been builing a new statue of the Pharaoh — Ariana’s father. It horrified her to watch the people below aching, sweating, bleeding and crying over all the work that had to be done for the Pharaoh’s new statue. ‘Twould be so grand and large that it would tower over all of Egypt; the way her father demanded. 

“I want to be able to see it from miles!” Said the Pharaoh one evening to a servant of his. The servants were all lower class, those of which who work to live, rather than live to work. Ariana got sick to her stomach knowing that such lower class citizens of the Egyptian kingdom were treated horridly. She often took walks along the outside of the castle to give bread to some of the servants, but made sure no guards could see... especially not the Pharaoh. 

After she had moved the little plant from the harsh sunlight, she made her way down the long corridor of paintings on the walls and petite statues of her father and all the Pharaohs before him. There were large whipping sounds, groans and agonizing screams coming from the lower class citizens below the castle. Although they were in pain, they kept at work; for if they hadn’t, the Pharaoh would banish them. 

“Father..?” Ariana spoke softly, her voice gentle and angelic as she peeked her head from behind the wall as she watched her father eating his breakfast on the throne. 

“Ari.. my little angel, come please,” the king spoke as he ate the fruit off the plate a servant had held out for him. The servant was older and seemed to be one of the servants whom couldn’t work due to his age. 

“Good morning, father,” Ariana muttered gently, her hair falling before her eyes. She brushed the loose strands behind her ear as her cheeks flushed a subtle red shade at the idea of her being out and about in the castle in just her dressing gown and bare feet. Her father forbode it several times, but she had slipped up that rule too many moments to count. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.. did you sleep well? Here have some fruit..” The Pharaoh spoke deeply, his voice echoed against the concrete walls of the castle. The old servant began to walk the tray of fruit over to Ariana, but she politely declined the offer, waving her hand in a no, thank you manner. 

“Suit yourself,” The Pharaoh spoke lightly before continuing to munch on some grapes and strawberries. He hadn’t spoken to Ariana again for a moment, before she decided to speak up.

“I’m going to go check on the process of the statue, father, is that alright?” Ariana asked innocently, with hopefulness in her eyes. 

“Not looking like that, we have a reputation.. put on a dress and some shoes, Ariana, and you may go,” The Pharaoh spoke and with that, she turned on her bare heels and left the king with his throne and fruit.

Ariana had decided on wearing her typical white gown with a golden belt and a soft grey cloak around her neck. Upon her head, she wore a crown that Pharaoh had refused of her to leave the castle without. Around her wrists and biceps were gold bands that showcased her wealthiness, she never liked wearing those. On her feet, she wore pure golden sandals in which caused an agonizing pain within her toes and along her ankles. 

She was soon ready to leave the castle, of course after her makeup was properly placed along her skin. Gold eyeshadow dust was glazed across her eyelid with a large, bold eyeliner wing. Her eyebrows were thinly trimmed and her lips were painted a nude pink. 

Her little feet scurried across the large corridor and down the steps to the back of the castle in which she would exit out from. The sun’s rays beat down upon the city, causing painful groans escaping the servants mouths. Her beautiful brown eyes scanned the platform of her father’s property, eyeing the lower class and their work so far on the statue. She seemed intrigued, more so than she was before. 

Ariana continued to watch the servants while her plump, glossy lips shimmered in correlation to the sun beating down upon her. Grabbing ahold of a small basket from the castle, she led herself to the garden that wrapped around the entire castle. She picked some berries and also wanted to make sure the garden was taken care of. 

“S’beautiful, isn’t it? Put it together myself, you know..” A deep raspy tone was heard from behind the garden. She gasped softly and stumbled back, but her grip upon the basket’s handle never loosened. Out from behind the garden came a handsome looking individual. His skin was tan and glistened with sweat while his hair stuck to his forehead. Wearing nothing but a cloth to cover his groin and a par of sandals, he walked showed himself roughly five feet apart from her. His muscles were prominent while his body was covered in bruises and scars; apart from the sweat, of course. The scars and bruises seemed to be a concern for Ariana. 

“Who are you?” She asked, even though she could predict his answer. 

“Let’s put it softly, M’ one of the king’s workers..” He began to say while leaning against the concrete fence that blocked off any outsiders from getting into the kingdom.

“Well, what is your name?” Ariana had asked.

“Harry.. and you are, miss?” He stepped closer and gripped her hand gently before bowing and bringing her knuckles up to his mouth, kissing them softly. 

“Ariana.. the Pharaoh’s daughter,” She replied while admiring his gentlemanliness. 

This caused him to pull back, letting her hand go and moving away. Harry had a slight fear in his eyes before he started to stumble down upon his bottom. “Oh my God.. M’ so sorry, my lady.. I didn’t mean any disrespect..” 

“What are y-..?” Ariana started, but was cut off when the servant seemed to hurry off back to where the other servants were while building the statue. She watched him go off with a curiosity cascading into her eyes. 

She was left standing there with fog in her mind and an empty hand with lip imprints on it that would remain there for all her life. 

“Miss Ariana, the Pharaoh desires to see you. There’s a surprise for you, he said..” One of the guards came out to tell Ariana. She simply nodded while watching the attractive man run off from her.

With that, Ariana was led up to the Pharaoh’s throne where her deep brown eyes were met with a tall, handsome young prince. He’d been in deep conversation with the king of Egypt. Once the small heels of her sandals came in contact with the floor of the room, the two heads turned to watch her. 

“Ariana.. darling, meet Prince Seth of Cairo, he’s going to be your spouse by nightfall in ten days,” The Pharaoh proclaimed with a wide grin upon his face. The prince seemed to notice Ariana’s discomfort with the idea so he tried his best to ease her with his words while stepping closer to her. 

“Please stay there,” Ariana demanded, her hand placed out before her which seemed to anger the king. 

“Watch your tone, young lady. Respect your husband as he shall respect you in return,” The Pharaoh commanded of his daughter. 

As Ariana had made an attempt to return, a servant had been dragged in with a few guards pulling at his arms. It was Harry, to Ariana’s surprise. 

“Found this one digging in the garden, trying to steal from of the fruit, Pharaoh,” The guards spoke as they dropped Harry to his knees. He had been covered in bruises and blood as though he was severely beaten before the guards brought him up. Harry had released harsh coughs, guttural and sickening coughs.. so hard in which blood had escaped his mouth. The thick redness would stain the marble flooring of the castle. 

“Some of the other servants say he was up in a whore’s dress while on the job as well..” The guard began to cackle as he was stood behind the weak Harry. 

“Harry..” Ariana whispered, her voice angelic and soft. She hadn’t believed a word from the guards and kept her gaze upon the beautiful man, more beautiful than that prince. 

The servant looked up with bloodshot eyes, bruised cheeks and nose and red-tinted drool dripping from his bottom lip. He stared at Ariana with pain and grief in his eyes.

The Pharaoh was sat silent in his throne, annoyed at the disturbance from what he was trying to discuss with his daughter and future son. He traced his thin bottom lip while staring at the harmed servant. “Scorch him,” The king spoke sternly, staring at the blood-covered lower class man.

Ariana’s eyes began to water, her vision blurring before her as she watched the guards begin to drag Harry away. “Father, stop!!” She cried out, her tears falling down her cheeks, smudging the ink along her eyelids. She hurried over towards the lovely servant she met earlier that day and could not bare to see him in pain. She had wondered who else had suffered from the pain her father has implanted. 

“I will not let you do this, the Gods will not let you do it, Father..” She spoke through her teeth at the Pharaoh while holding the servant in her embrace as she was down on her knees, the guards stopped moving at that point. 

“I am the Gods, the Earth, the wind and the sea.. I am life itself, do not defy me,” His voice was stern and harsh as the guards continued to hurry away with Harry, but Ariana followed with a strong desire to save Harry. She could not let him go, not like this, not when she could prevent it. 

The guards had dragged Harry’s body down the steps as she had hurried to follow them. Once they were outdoors by the garden, she witnessed them begin to beat him horribly to the ground. Ariana hurried to them and did not speak, but stepped before Harry to keep them from hitting. She cupped Harry’s cheeks and time stopped for them. She lifted his chin and wiped the blood and tears from his cheeks. 

“Do not cry, Harry.. for you shall be harmed no longer. For we can run away and never return,” Ariana spoke to him with a soft tone. 

“Forever?” Harry asked innocently while staring up at her. 

She whispered to him before pressing a soft kiss to his mouth, “Forever.”


End file.
